Ice and Fire (Elsa x Male Reader)
by Faehunters
Summary: You are an ordinary guy, living an ordinary life. But now, on your family trip to Disneyland, you have begun to have visions of another life, a life that includes magic and a beautiful and power Ice Queen. But what are these visions, and what does this mean for you? (There will be some lemon later in the story.)
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Ice and Fire (Elsa x Male Reader)

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Disneyland, the happiest place on earth. "Yeah right," you mutter. The "happiest place on earth" is a sea of flesh and cloth as the crowds struggle against each other, everyone rushing to get to some ride or another, or to meet people dressed as characters from the latest Disney films, or to eat at one of the many over-priced restaurants. Parents shout, children scream, and you are nearly out of your mind with boredom.

Normally you would love going to Disneyland, but this year all of it just feels so annoying. The noise, the crowds, the lines, all of it is almost more than you can handle. Your own family is waiting in line to see Elsa and Anna, or more accurately the people Disney had hired to pretend to be Elsa and Anna. Frozen had been the favorite movie of your much younger cousins, and now you were dragged along as your immediate and extended family all went to visit and take pictures with the beloved characters' doubles.

The Arendelle-themed décor seems strangely familiar, striking a cord within you. Its almost like you've been here before... You shake away that thought, realizing how ridiculous it is. You probably just recognize it from the several times you've watched the movie. While you may not be obsessed with meeting the face characters like your younger relatives were, it was still a good film, and Elsa's powers were pretty freaking awesome. If only you could have powers like that...

Your family finally enters the room and you catch sight of the Elsa and Anna face characters. You stop breathing for a moment as you stare at the Elsa face character. She was beautiful, far more beautiful than you had expected. Not only that, the sensation of familiarity that you felt earlier strikes you again, this time a dozen times stronger. Her eyes glint for a moment as if she recognizes you too, but then she turns away and begins to talk to the little ones.

The world spins around you, images flashing across your eyes. Whether buried memories or visions of the future you cannot tell, but the images come in a rush, too many to catch anything but a quick glimpse. You see ice and fire, a snowy mountainside and a luxurious palace, a cute redheaded girl and a handsome yet devious-looking man with prominent sideburns. And most of all you see a woman, the most beautiful woman in the world. Images of her flood your mind. You hear the sound of her laugh, see her beautiful face, feel the touch of her silky skin... And then everything goes dark.

...

You wake up alone, half buried in snow. You have no idea how you ended up there, nor where it is you are. What you do know is that you are nowhere near your home, and these are not your clothes. Your usual clothes are gone, replaced by what looks to be some form of leather armor, accompanied by a long fur cloak with a hood. Attached to your belt is the scabbard for a longsword which you are certain you have never used.

You pull yourself off the ground and look around, brushing off the snow clinging to your strange new clothes. The sun is high in the sky, the clouds are nearly nonexistent, and it is a beautiful day. Looking around you can see that you are on a mountainside. Below you is forests and more snow, and above you is a ledge, which you presume you fell off of, leading to your unconsciousness. The problem is, you don't remember falling. In fact, you can't remember much of anything. Your memory is all a big blur.

Before you can consider that more, a massive gust of wind nearly knocks you over. You are high up in a frigid climate. You know that you should feel cold, freezing even, but you barely feel it. There is this heat inside of you, a heat that makes the chilly temperature around you meaningless. It is almost like there is a fire inside your chest, burning fervently, almost violently.

The mysteries are piling up, and the gaps in your memory aren't helping. You can remember your name, as well as your personality and some of your hobbies, but everything else is a blank. You can't remember where you are from, or what year it is. You know that you like reading books and playing video games, but... What is a video game? Nothing about this situation was making any sense.

Your inner monologue is interrupted as you hear a scream, high-pitched and full of fear. Without thinking you run towards the sound, your athletic form launching you towards the sound. In moments you crest a hill and see a ring of filthy men, circling two women. One of them, a redhead, is on the ground, a look of abject terror on her face, while the other stands above the redhead, standing determined, though there is a fear in her beautiful eyes.

The redhead looks like under normal conditions she would be pretty cute, with her clear blue eyes and freckles. The other one however is the most beautiful woman you have ever seen. With ivory skin, platinum hair, and perfect, icy blue eyes. She wears a sapphire dress that shimmers in the sunlight, and everything about her, from her face to the her figure, is absolute perfection in your eyes.

"Back off," she warns the unsightly-looking men around her and the other girl, holding her hand out. "I don't want to hurt anyone, but if you attack us you WILL regret it.

"I highly doubt that, beautiful one," the man replied with a wicked sneer. "Now, the more you struggle, the more this will hurt. But you see, my men and I here just can't resist an opportunity like this. It isn't every day that one meets a woman as luscious as the pair of you." He sneered again, and the woman's hands clenched into fists.

You don't here what the man says next, as a blind rage fills your mind. These men wanted to have their way with these poor women, and you WILL NOT stand for it. Your rage fuels the fire inside you, and everything goes red for a moment, until finally a blast of fire shoots out of your fingertips. The ruffians scream in pain and terror as the flames fall in their midst. They look up and see you, flames streaking out of your outstretched hands.

"Sorcery!" one of them shouts, and they all take off running. In moments they are gone.

"Are you two alright?" you ask the two women as you walk down the hill towards them.

"We are fine," the icy woman replies, helping the redhead to her feet. "Thank you for your help, kind sir. I am glad you were here." There is curiousity in her eyes as she looks you over, but not the sort of curiousity you would have expected from someone who had just seen you use magic, which you were still shocked about yourself. "My name is Elsa, and this is my sister Anna. Who might you be?"

"My name is (Y/N)," you answer.

"Well then (Y/N)," Elsa says with a smile, "welcome to Arendelle."

...

You wake up back in Disneyland, breathing heavily. "Are you alright?" someone asks, and you look up to see your family standing over you, looking worried.

"I'm fine," you answer, struggling to your feet. You glance over to look at the Elsa doppleganger, but she is gone. However, you can't shake the feeling that that "face character" was the same woman you had seen on that icy mountainside when you fell unconcious. "What is going on here?" you mutter to yourself. And was what you saw a hallucination, a memory, or something else? What exactly is going on here?


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Arendelle

Ice and Fire (Elsa x Male Reader)

Chapter 2: Welcome to Arendelle

It took a bit, but you finally convince your family that you are fine, and that it was just from the heat outside. "I'm just a little dehydrated," you tell them. "I'll be fine once I've had some water." So, after some thorough hydration, you are back on the streets with the rest of your family, though while everyone else is thinking about the rides, you are thinking about your strange vision.

You've never been to Arendelle or some magical world, you've never met Elsa, and you definitely never had fire powers. You would have definitely remembered that. Wouldn't you? In the vision you had no memory of your regular life. Could the same thing be happening here? Could you not remember that other world whenever you were in this world and vise versa? But if so, why were you remembering now? And why had that face character Elsa recognized you?

You are engrossed in your thoughts as your family is crossing through Fantasyland on your way to the next ride, and you almost miss her. You see her out of the corner of your eye, slipping behind a nearby building. It was just a glimpse, but you know it is her. Those icy blue eyes, that smile, and the platinum hair that is most certainly NOT a wig. Without a second thought you run after her, racing behind the building. You have to know what is going on, and she is a part of it.

Your family members shout in surprise as you run off, calling after you. You ignore them and continue running, focused on your goal. You turn around the corner and can find no sign of Elsa, other than a thin sheet of ice on the ground, which in your rush you slip on and fall to the ground, hitting your head hard.

...

"My sister and I were up here having some quality time," Elsa explained after you had both introduced yourselves. "A bit of time to relax from our duties. I had just left to get some firewood when I heard Anna's scream and ran back to find those men. I ran to protect Anna, and then you came in."

"You seem miraculously unsurprised," you reply with a chuckle. "Normally someone shooting fire from their fingertips would be a shocking development." It definitely had been for you. You somehow manage to keep your cool, but beneath that outward façade you are freaking out. You have little to no memory, you somehow have magical powers, and now you are talking face to face with the most beautiful woman you have ever met. The whole thing was both terrifying and exhilarating. And it was about to get even more so.

In response Elsa smiles knowingly and holds out her palm, above which a single large snowflake materializes. "We're used to the strange around here," she tells you, her smile spreading into a grin.

"You have magic too?" you ask, grinning yourself. "That is so awesome!"

"I guess it is," she giggles, holding a hand up to cover her mouth.

"Uh, guys?" Anna asks, waving her hands in the air to catch your attention. "Scary thugs, remember? Could you two stop flirting for a second so that we can skidaddle out of here?"

"Flirting?" you and Elsa ask in unison, surprised. You look at each other in shock at your unexpected synchronization before hurriedly glancing away, both of you blushing a bright red.

"Uh, yeah," Anna answered like it was obvious. "Come on Elsa, we should be going home."

"(Y/N), would you like to come?" Elsa asks hesitantly. "We can give you a room for the night, if you want. Its the least we can do to thank you."

"I think you would have made short work of them if I hadn't showed up," you reply with a laugh. "But I don't have anywhere to stay, so I would love to accept your generous invitation."

...

That evening you are eating dinner with the royal family, unable to believe your situation. The most beautiful woman you had ever seen had magical powers just like yours but cooler, she had invited you to stay at her home, and to top it all off, it turned out that she was the queen. You were sitting down at the table with Elsa, Anna, Anna's boyfriend Kristoff, a reindeer named Sven, and strangest of all, (even stranger then the reindeer) was a talking snowman named Olaf.

"If I had known that I was saving the queen and princess I might have asked for some kind of reward," you say jokingly.

"Like you said," Elsa replies, "we could have handled ourselves. Besides, I doubt that you are the kind of person to request payment for doing a good deed."

"Maybe so," you admit. "But I certainly did not know what I was getting myself into. I thought I was saving a couple of helpless damsels, instead I find myself in the good graces of a queen with ice magic. How did you get your powers?"

"I was born with them," Elsa replies with a shrug. "I've had them for my entire life." A hint of curiosity enters her eyes then. "What about you? Were you born with your powers too?"

"Yeah!" Olaf shouts. "You have fire powers right? Can you create firemen? Could you create a fire palace?"

"Um..." you have difficulty keeping up with the excited creature, though you are fairly certain that he is using the word firemen wrong, though you can't remember exactly what the right way is. "Actually, I don't remember. I didn't want to say this at first, because I don't even really know how to react to it myself, but I don't remember. Like, anything. At all. Well, I remember my name and a few other things, but other than that my mind is a complete blank."

"What?!" Anna exclaims. "That's terrible! You mean you don't remember anything about who you are?"

"Well, I remember me," you answer hurriedly. "I remember my name, my likes and dislikes, my morals. I remember that I spend more time reading than anything else, and that I like to stay active. I remember that I hate olives and love mangos. I remember that I can't stand to see innocent people get hurt or guilty people go free. But my past, where I come from, who my family is, what I do, why I have powers... All of that is just... Gone. But then again, its not that bad. It's not like there's anything super freaky in my past."

"Oh, Elsa, we have to help him!" Anna tells her sister. "We can help him get his memories back, can't we?"

"Sure we can," Elsa replies, though this time her smile looks a little forced. Something is in her eyes that wasn't there before: fear. She is worried about something, and you have the feeling that it isn't just your amnesia. Before you can ask, Kristoff interrupts.

"Grand Pabbie can help him," he asserts.

"Then it is decided," Elsa states with a note of finality. "(Y/N) stays the night, and in the morning we take him to the trolls to see if we can restore his missing memory." She turns and leaves the table then, and you can't help but feel like it is somehow your fault. With that thought in mind, you decide that you have no choice but to go after her.

...

You wake up to find yourself back in Disneyland, an immense headache making it difficult to think. After a moment you realize you are not in the same place you were before. Instead of the ground you are lying on a bed, and it looks like you are in some sort of hotel room. Suddenly a face fills your vision, and once again you look into the eyes of the most beautiful woman you have ever met. "Hello (Y/N)," Elsa says, smiling down at you lovingly. "I missed you."


	3. Chapter 3: Fears

Ice and Fire (Elsa x Male Reader)

Chapter 3: Fears

You catch up to Elsa in her study. For a lady in heels, she can sure walk fast. She is bent down over her desk, scribbling her signature on some official-looking documents. Her brow is furrowed in concentration, the quill moving quickly as she tries to drown out her thoughts.

"Did I do something wrong Elsa?" you ask, startling her.

"No, no you didn't do anything," she replies, still not looking at you. "Why would you think that?"

"Well you sort of left dinner in a hurry, and now you are refusing to look me in the eye, so it sort of seems like you are angry at me for something, though I can't imagine what. We were doing fine just a moment ago."

There is a long pause where nothing is said and the only sound in the room is the quill scratching across the paper along with the sound of your combined breathing. Finally Elsa put down the quill and turns to look you in the eye. "I'm not mad at you," she says with a sigh, breaking the silence. "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Of the truth." For a moment there is silence once more as she looks in your eyes, searching for something. "You are just too good to be true," she says finally. "You appear out of nowhere like some storybook hero and rush to our rescue without a second thought. You are kind and charming and goofy and handsome. Like me you have powers and almost certainly know how hard it can be. And... When you told us at dinner about your missing memory, I felt so bad for you, and I realized how much I care about you already."

You feel a flush of excitement. She cares for you? "I feel the same about you!" you respond in a rush. "You are so amazing and-"

She holds up a hand to cut you off. "Its too soon. Its too fast. Sure, you are handsome and charming and silly and relatable. But you aren't the first one."

"What?"

"Not too long ago, on the day of my coronation," she explains, "my sister Anna met a prince named Hans. He was charming, he was handsome, and he was silly. But most importantly of all, he could relate to her. He understood what it was like to have a difficult childhood, and Anna and I did not have the best childhood. Before the night was over Anna was certain that she had found her true love and they were engaged to be married." She shook her head, laughing humorlessly. "I told her that she couldn't marry a man she just met. We argued and my powers flew out of control."

"A lot of stuff happened those few days, but the important part is that at the end of it all we found out that Hans wasn't who he claimed he was. When Anna needed him most he abandoned her to let her freeze to death, and then he tried to execute me. If it weren't for Anna I would be dead right now."

"That is horrible!" you exclaim. "I would never do anything to hurt you!"

She smiles mirthlessly. "Hans said something very similar to Anna when they first met." She stood up and begun to pace around the room, once more avoiding your gaze. "It would have been bad enough without your missing memory. But with your memory gone, you could honestly mean what you are saying now, but when your memory is restored you could become someone else entirely. We don't even know if what you think you remember is accurate. Even worse, you could be feigning your memory loss. There is too much I don't know about you. I know nothing about you. I ridiculed my sister for falling in love so easily, and now I am afraid that I am making the same mistake."

"You... are falling in love with me?" you ask, your voice full of shock and wonder.

"I can't let myself fall in love with you, not yet at least." She looks at you in the eyes again, her face serious. "Pabbie will be able to look in your mind and see all your memories. If when we get there we find out that you aren't who you say you are, then you will have lost my trust forever you will be banished from Arendelle."

"Fair enough," you reply with a gulp.

...

Back in Disneyland your family is searching for you everywhere. They have no idea where you vanished to or what happened to you. You just suddenly ran off and vanished into thin air, with no sign of where you went other than a strange patch of ice on the ground. Your parents contact the park authorities, but they can't find any sign of you either. It is like you just vanished off the face of the earth.

Meanwhile, you are lying in the bed of a hotel room of the Disneyland Hotel, staring into the face of a character from a Disney movie that you apparently fell in love with in a different life. Looking at her you can definitely see why you would have fallen for her. She was perfect, even now as she paced around the room, wringing her hands together.

"The accommodations here aren't quite as good as those at the castle back in Arendelle, but they were the best we could do," she tells you apologetically. "When Anna and I crossed over and met those girls dressed as us and they found out that we were the real thing, they were more than happy to help get us accommodations while we filled in for them talking to people and... I think they called it taking pictures. Anyways, I'm really sorry about your head (Y/N). I wanted to get you out of there before anyone else came and there wasn't time to answer any questions you might have had." She says this all in a rush, her nervousness obvious. When she finishes she stops and looks at you, trying to gauge your reaction.

For a moment nobody talks. "Elsa?" you finally say. "You're real?" Then more questions rush out, one after the other. "What are you doin here? How did you get here? How is this even possible? What are the visions that I've been having? Do we really know each other? What is going on?"

This only makes her look more worried, her icy eyes boring into yours. "You mean you don't remember?" she asks quietly. "Oh (Y/N), I am so sorry. I don't want to have to be the one to tell you this. It still hurts. I don't want to make you have to relive that memory (Y/N), but..."

"But what? What is it?" You are afraid of what she could be talking about, of what terrible thing happened that you can't remember, but you feel the need to know. You need to know what happened to you in this strange and wonderful other life that you are just now starting to remember. "What happened?"

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Memory

Ice and Fire (Elsa x Male Reader)

Chapter 4: Memory

By the time your little group reaches the meeting place your mind is still in turmoil from the night before. One moment Elsa was telling you that she was falling for you, and the next she was threatening to banish you for all eternity. You don't know how to think. The revelation that Elsa feels the same way about you as you do about her makes you elated, like you're floating on air, and then her threat forces you back down to earth. To be honest, you can't blame her. Just hearing about this Hans guy makes you want to scorch his sideburns off, and you haven't even had the displeasure of meeting the guy. You think you know who you are, but without your memories, how can you be certain? Maybe the real you is just as bad as this Hans character.

Which leads your thoughts to the other pressing matter: your memories. Do you really want them back? You don't know what your former life was like. For all you know, you got rid of those memories on purpose because you couldn't bear to live with them. You could just start over here, make a life with Elsa and everyone else in Arendelle. But no, Elsa will never trust you until you prove that you are not like Hans. You know that you are a good person, whatever your memories say, and you need to prove that to Elsa. You care too much about how she thinks about you to let her keep distrusting you.

Suddenly the group stops and you look up to see that you have arrived at the meeting place. To your surprise, the meeting place is nothing more than a circle of stones, moss-covered rocks of all sizes scattered all over the place. You are about to ask what the point is when Kristoff speaks out. "Grand Pabbie!" he shouts. "We need your help!"

At the sound of his shout the stones a rumble ominously for several moments.

Then the stones popped open, revealing each and every one to be a different troll, with the moss acting as their clothing. "Kristoff's back!" they exclaim, running up to the bulky man and showing their affection. Then a particularly large and mossy stone rolls into the center of the clearing, opening to reveal a much older-looking troll, a string of many glowing crystals around his neck.

"What is it my Queen?" he asks, addressing Elsa directly. "I know Kristoff would not have brought you here on such short notice without a good reason."

"This man helped Anna and I when we were attacked by brigands," Elsa replies, gesturing to you. "We want to help him in return. He has lost his memories, and we were hoping that you could get them back for him. Like me he has powers of magic, though he controls fire, not ice." She takes a deep breath before continuing. "Also, due to my duty as Queen, I fear I also must ask for the safety of my people that you inform us when you look into his mind if there is any risk to the people of Arendelle. As exciting as it is to meet someone else like me, I cannot ignore the danger that kind of power poses to my people."

"I will do my best," Pabbie assures her before turning to look at you. "Lost memories are usually simply buried somewhere within your mind," he tells you. "If these memories were removed magically, then I cannot return them without having possession of that memory. However, if trauma or something else has simply blocked these memories from your mind, then I should be able to make them resurface." He waves his hands and sparkling energy appears, shifting between them before settling into his fingertips as he places them on your forehead. Suddenly a rush of images fills your mind and the world around you blurs out of existence, replaced by something else.

...

You remember your childhood. Growing up in a simple home in a kingdom far to the south, a place where the summers are hot and winter's bite is rarely felt. Your small family lived in a simple one-room home, but it was enough. You were happy. Your parents were kind, simple folk, and you lived a nice, simple life in your little village.

From a young age you played with fire in both the literal and figurative senses. You would always take risks, reaching for things you shouldn't and jumping spaces that were too far for you to cross. Sometimes you overcame the odds, sometimes you didn't. Every night by the fire you would put your hand in, watching as the flames played harmlessly over your fingers. The first time your parents noticed you doing this they freaked, pulling you away from the fire and shouting, but when they saw your unharmed hand they were shocked. They quickly determine that you must have been blessed, given a gift from God.

Then you began to create fire as well as play with it. Just small pinpricks of flame at first, then fist-sized orbs. You could spend whole nights staring at the flames in your hand, lost in the light and color. Then one day it went wrong and your powers went out of control, burning your small home, as well as several others nearby, to the ground. Luckily no one was harmed, but what had been you and your parents' secret was now known by the whole village.

Unlike your parents, the villagers determined that your gifts must have been the result of sorcery and the devil, not a gift from God. Despite the fact that many of them were your relatives, they determined to kill you in order to keep God's wrath from descending on the village. You fled, leaving the life you knew behind.

You remember running. You traveled as far from home as possible, teaching yourself to control your powers. Your journeys took you farther and farther north, away from the temperate Mediterranean climate and into the colder, harsher lands beyond. You learned how to use a sword in order to protect yourself without revealing your abilities, and you used it often to fight off those who considered you an easy target. For a short period of time you even hired yourself out as a sellsword, but it didn't last. You were too good, too gentle hearted. The life of a mercenary was not the life for you.

So you continued on your lonely road, making few friends along the way, none of which you ever met again. You read whenever you could, though you kept only one book with you for an extended period, a book of legends that you found while traveling through a French village, with one of the legends including someone with powers much like yours.

You remember being ambushed in the mountains. The men were ragged and desperate, but there were well over a dozen of them, and you were not good enough with a sword to defeat them all. In the end you were forced to resort to using your powers. In the rush of the moment you lost control of your powers, fire engulfing everything. Your clothing burned off, the broadsword that you had used for years melting in your hands and your beloved book disintegrating as white-hot flames surrounded you, killing those stupid enough to come close and frightening away the others. You were forced to steal the clothes of the best dressed of the dead men, probably the leader, as well as his longsword.

Wounded from the battle, you made your way to the nearest city, the kingdom of Arendelle. Up in the mountains you were attacked by wolves. You were able to control your powers this time, keeping them at bay with a large hovering orb of fire as you edged away, only to slip on the edge of the overhang you didn't know you were on. You fell, landing on your head, and then... And that is when you reached the point you had just been living.

But this didn't explain everything. What was a videogame? What was a fireman? Why were there a few memories mixed in that didn't make sense, like a memory of eating a meal at some kind of outdoor tavern while people you don't recognize sat around you, all of you dressed in strange clothes? What were these... extra memories? Where did they come from?

...

"(Y/N) is safe," Pabbie declares with a smile. "He is a good man with a true heart, and you have no need to fear him. He has had a difficult past, but nothing that you cannot understand yourselves. I have returned what memories I can. Anything else will have to return naturally, on its own time." He turns to Elsa, giving her a wink. "And I think you should know that he feels the same way about you as you do about him."

Elsa's face goes beet red as everyone else cheers, including the congregation of trolls. Despite her obvious embarrassment, you can see in her eyes how happy she is that her worries were for nothing. Seeing that look in her eyes, you feel like you really could make a life here, with her. However, looking at Pabbie, you can see a trace of worry in his face. He saw the extra bits of strange memories as well. You have your memory back, and you know yourself to be who you are. But that does not mean this mystery is solved. Not by a longshot.

...

Back in the hotel room at the Disneyland hotel, a startling truth is about to be revealed. "You mean you don't remember?" Elsa asks quietly. "Oh (Y/N), I am so sorry. I don't want to have to be the one to tell you this. It still hurts." Tears well up in her eyes. "I don't want to make you have to relive that memory (Y/N), but..."

"But what? What is it?" You are afraid of what she could be talking about, of what terrible thing happened that you can't remember, but you feel the need to know. You need to know what happened to you in this strange and wonderful other life that you are just now starting to remember. "What happened?"

"(Y/N)," Elsa answers hesitantly. "You died."


	5. Chapter 5: The Day You Died

Ice and Fire (Elsa x Male Reader)

Chapter 5: The Day You Died

"You died."

"I... What?" It takes a moment for you to absorb this information. "But... I'm alive. I'm fine! I'm not dead! I'M ALIVE!" You begin to hyperventilate, your thoughts spinning out of control.

"Calm down (Y/N)," Elsa urges you. "I know this is hard to hear, and the whole thing is really complicated. If you just calm down I can try to explain it to you. Please (Y/N), I don't want to put you through anymore pain. I-"

But you don't hear what she says, the sound of her voice drowned out by a buzzing in your ears. Images flash across your eyes and sounds flood your ears as the room begins to spin, and once again everything goes dark.

...

After thanking Pabbie effusively the group turns to leave. You catch Elsa's eye and she smiles at you, setting your heart alight. Your joy is doused however as you see Pabbie gesturing to you. "Go ahead," you tell the others. "I'll catch up in no time." When you and Pabbie are out of earshot of the others Pabbie draws you close, whispering softly.

"You saw those images," he tells you, leaving no room for denial. "They were not from your life, not from this one at least. They were from some other life."

"What do you mean?" you ask, confused. "What other life? What do these memories mean?"

"I cannot know for sure," he answers solemnly. "You are a unique individual (Y/N). Your future is shrouded. Whatever these memories mean, it will almost certainly be something vitally important. I will continue to search for answers, and if I discover anything I will contact you as soon as is possible. But be careful young one. Your destiny is unclear, and that is dangerous, both for you and those around you."

"I understand Pabbie," you tell him. "Thank you." After a solemn nod from the old troll you run off to catch up with Elsa and her family.

"So what was that about?" Kristoff asks when you reach them.

"Pabbie wanted to make sure I was alright," you answer, making up a lie on the spot. "He wanted to make sure I was okay with my memories, knowing the bad things that happened to me. Honestly though, I'm just glad to know who I am." But you aren't really sure you do know. You won't really know until you find out what Pabbie meant when he talked about "another life". But then Elsa looks at you with her beautiful eyes, and all such thoughts leave your mind.

You walk up to Elsa and she smiles at you gently, taking your hand as you all head back home.

...

The next week is pure bliss for you, as you spend every moment possible with Elsa. As Queen she has many responsibilities, but she takes as much time out of her busy schedule as possible so that she can spend it with you. You eat together, read books together, practice magic together, and simply enjoy yourselves together. You both feel so natural together, like you understand each other like no one else can and can tell each other anything. The highlight of your day is when you get to see her, and though she doesn't like to admit it, you know that she feels the same way.

On the last day of the week you are reading a book alone, engulfed in the adventures of the tale's swashbuckling hero. Right when you are in the middle of the action your vision is blocked by what you soon realize is a pair of hands. "Hey there (Y/N)," you hear Elsa's soft voice in your ear. "Care for a stroll?"

You gladly accept, letting her lead you out into the palace gardens. Once there among the beautiful flora Elsa relaxes, wrapping her arm around yours and leaning her head against your shoulder. You both stay like that for some time, walking through the gardens, holding onto each other.

"I love you," Elsa finally whispers, looking up at you hesitantly.

"I love you too," you reply, beaming with joy to finally hear those words from her. You've only known each other for a little over a week now, but it has felt like an eternity.

"I still don't feel right about marriage so soon," she whispers. "But I want to be with you for the rest of my life (Y/N). I want you to be with me forever. So if, sometime in the future, I wanted to get married, what do you think your answer would be?"

"Yes!" you laugh, giddy with joy. "My answer to that question will always be yes! We could get married right now or I could wait a hundred years, but I want you Elsa, for time and all eternity."

She jumps in excitement, laughing as she kisses you passionately, a frigid kiss that nonetheless feels like heaven. You kiss her back, adding an element of heat to the kiss as you wrap each other in your arms, your joy and elation translating into passion.

Suddenly you hear windows shattering, breaking the kiss in your shock. In instants you are surrounded by dozens of soldiers, garbed in armor decorated with what you recognize as the standard of the nation of the Southern Isles. "What is the meaning of this!?" Elsa exclaims, icy energy swirling around her fingertips.

"Arendelle is now under the authority of the Southern Isles," one of the soldiers declares, his more colorful outfit calling him out as the leader. "King Hans sends his regards." The nearest soldiers charge you, only to be frozen solid by a blast of cold. More soldiers charge through the doors and you blast them with fire, the more fortunate ones on the edges of the blast escaping with minor burns, while those in the center of the blast are charred beyond recognition. "Kill the sorcerers!" the lead soldier shouts. "On the order of the king!"

Ice and fire shoot from Elsa's and your fingertips as you engage the soldiers in battle, the foolish men charging forward only to be tossed aside. They might as well attempt to battle a blizzard or a volcano. It probably would have been safer. As it is, morals are tossed to the wind as survival became your primary drive, you and Elsa fighting off the attacking hordes, working together in perfect synchronization, as if you can hear each other's thoughts.

But the synchronization breaks as the twang of crossbows is heard and you feel several impacts, one in your leg, another in your arm, and three in your torso. "No!" Elsa shrieked, a blast of icy energy freezing everyone and everything within sight, including the crossbowmen who shot you. Everything except you that is, as your body is too hot for the ice to stick. The crossbow bolts light on fire and disintegrate from the heat, but the damage is done. You are bleeding out, your precious life force spilling out into the ground. Elsa tries to use her powers to stop the bleeding, but your body refuses to cool down, and any ice she attempts to place evaporates instantly.

"Please don't leave me (Y/N)!" she cries. "Please! I love you! Don't leave me now! No, it can't end like this!"

The light faded from your eyes as your life flashes in front of you. But right alongside all of your memories you can see memories of another life, a very different life, but still the same you living it. An entire history existing alongside your own, with another you that is YOU in essentially every way. But before you can figure out this strange conundrum the last of your life fades away, and that life ends with you lying bleeding on the ground, the love of your life crying frozen tears over your corpse.

...

You wake up from the memories confused, shocked, and horrified. "I died!" you whisper, unable to understand. "But... how is any of this possible?"

To be continued...

Remeber, feel free to tell me what you think of the story!


	6. Chapter 6: Crossing Over

Ice and Fire (Elsa x Male Reader)

Chapter 6: Crossing Over

"I know none of this makes sense," Elsa tells you. "But please, let me explain."

You take a few moments to catch your breath before nodding. Your thoughts still roiling chaotically.

"Okay then. What do you remember?"

"I remember everything now," you reply. I can remember an entire life that I never lived. I remember everything up until..."

"Up until you died," she finishes. "I know this is hard. It hurts just thinking about it. I can't imagine how it must feel to literally relive that experience. But you need to know what happened next, so I'll tell you..."

...

Elsa held tightly onto your dead body, weeping tears that froze before they hit the ground. Frost began to spread across your body as it finally began cooling down, far too late to be any good. This was the chill of death, and never in her life had Elsa felt the cold the way she did now. It was dark and empty, and all she wanted to do was curl into a ball and forget everything.

Anna and Kristoff ran into the gardens, spotting Elsa cradling your corpse in her arms, charred and frozen corpses all around her. "Elsa, the soldiers are everywhere!" Anna told her urgently. "We need to get out of here!"

"No." Elsa let go of your body, rising to her feet. "They killed him. They killed (Y/N). They are going to pay for taking him from me." Frigid energy began to swirl around her, a truly icy glint entering her eye. "They are going to pay."

When Anna realized what Elsa was talking about she jumped in front of her sister, holding her hands out.

"Get out of the way Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, holding back the angry tears brimming in her eyes.

"No," Anna answered, defiant. "Elsa, you can't do this. Not like this. Fighting to protect yourself is one thing. Revenge, murder, that is something else entirely. You can't let your grief make you do something you'll regret."

"I doubt I would regret this," Elsa growled, attempting to push past her sister.

"You would," Anna insisted, shifting to stand directly in from of Elsa again. "It would eat away at you. Elsa, we have to go. You can't do this. We have to regroup. The soldiers already have control of the kingdom. We need to come up with a plan, SOMETHING. Just not this."

Elsa was stiff with rage, and at first it seemed like she would ignore Anna's words, but after several moments her muscles relaxed and she began to weep again, her emotions spilling out of her. Anna ran forward and gripped her sister in a tight hug, Elsa hugging her back.

"Girls, I hate to break up this moment, and I know emotions are high right now, but we really need to go," Kristoff reminded them.

"Of course," Elsa replied, stepping out of the embrace and wiping her eyes. Lets go. I'll lead and make sure our path stays clear."

"Where are we going?" Anna asked. "The whole city is under their control!"

"Then we go to the nearest allies available," Elsa replied. "We need to reach the trolls as soon as possible."

...

They found Olaf and Sven and fled out of the palace and out over the fjord, Elsa creating a pathway of ice across the water with every step. She had much finer control of her powers than she had the last time she had done this, and so the pathway was narrower, allowing the five of them to run across it safely, but as soldiers attempted to follow them the section they stepped on collapsed, sending them tumbling into the water. Once out away from the city they then made for the home of the trolls as quickly as they could. If "King" Hans had any knowledge of the trolls he would do his best to make sure they were found, and they couldn't let that happen.

When they reached the circle of stones they found Pabbie and the trolls already waiting for them. "Pabbie!" Anna exclaimed, rushing to the old troll. "Hans invaded Arendelle with this army and took over the city and-"

"I know, Anna," Pabbie stated, cutting her off and laying a reasurring hand in her arm. He turned to Elsa, his face shadowed with regret. "I also know about (Y/N)."

"How do you know?"

"I sensed something was wrong and used my powers to watch Arendelle from afar," Pabbie answered. "The entirety of yor kingdom has been subdued, what little forces you possessed killed or imprisoned. But dear Elsa, I want you to know that there is still hope, for both your kingdom and your love."

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked, anger rising in her voice. "(Y/N) is dead!"

"One of him," Pabbie responded cryptically.

"What?"

"(Y/N) is a Split Soul," Pabbie stated. "His soul is split between two universes, two different earths, the exact same man living two completely different lives. Neither one complete, as he is missing half of who he is. After losing the memory of his own life, memories from his other life began to bleed through. That was what alerted me to the possibility. When I felt his death, and the unique manner of it, I knew for certain that I was correct. Now that one of his lives has ended, the two halves of his being can be reuinited.

"What does that mean?" Anna asked.

"And how does that help us bring him back?" Elsa added.

"You bonded with him," Pabbie told Elsa. "Your soul connected with his. Using that connection, as well as your inherit power, you can create a portal that will bring you to him."

"But how does this help us save Arendelle?" Kristoff asked, Sven nodding agreement.

Pabbie shook his head. "Think, Kristoff. Not one but two powerful wielders of magic, bonded together. Their combined power will be more than enough to save Arendelle."

"Alright then," Elsa stated firmly. "Let's do it. Let's bring back (Y/N)."

...

"So... You did all that to be with me again?" You can hardly believe her story, despite the fact that you can feel its truth.

"And to save the kingdom," she reminds you, though she smiles at you lovingly. "But yes, to be with you again."

"Wow."

She straightens her shoulders, determined despite her obvious hesitation. "(Y/N), I have a question to ask you. (Y/N), I love you more than anyone else in the world. I can't imagine losing you again. Will you help me reclaim my kingdom, and when that is done, would you marry me?"

You can't contain yourself as you rush forward and kiss her. You kiss the woman that your heart yearns for, and she kisses you back. "Yes!" you whisper through the kiss. "Yes!"


End file.
